Terminator style story
by I-Dare-You-To-Scream
Summary: This is terminator style story and stuff


D.A.R.C.É's thoughts swirled and curled in her head. She questioned herself allot. The understanding of humans and their 'emotions', they are foreign to her. She cannot read emotions nor feel them. It was something that she never understood. Why humans get angry, happy or sad. There are many other things that cause her to question herself. Love. It is unknown and irregular to D.A.R.C.É.

"D.A.R.C.É, do you hear me?" A voice called. A voice of a man, desperate for an answer of some form of sound. Darcy said nothing, just laid on the operating bed, her eyes wide open.

"Yes, Master Alonzo, I hear you" She said, for the first time. She was able to speak clearly and her American sounded fluent. The accent of a Michigan citizen, not that she was. Dr Alonzo chose all her characteristics. Nationality and accent, it's just so she can blend with Humans.

"Excellent! How do you feel?" Dr Alonzo asked, his voice excited and joyed. His master piece was alive and functioning. He had created a new form of Cyber Human. Funnily enough, he named her the D.A.R.C.É. Meaning Digital Android Research Clone Emulation. 

"I feel nothing Master Alonzo" She said blankly, no tone in her voice. That's how Cyberhumans are, no feelings because they aren't needed. Why does a robot need feelings? When all they do is defend Humans, armies of people aren't needed.

She glanced down at her hands. The color of human, a light shade of russet. D.A.R.C.É. wasn't used to her skin being so beautifully colored, silver is all she recognises. The smooth and softness of the skin, that allowed her to blend in. Her hair black as the night sky and eyes as grey as the moon. Dr Alonzo had a huge grin, his hands clapped together as he approched D.A.R.C.É. His eyes full of joy. As he leaned over her, their eyes met. D.A.R.C.É gazed upon her creator, no smile or grin grew on her face. Just a blank expression that showed nothing.

"Are you able to move?" Alonzo asked again, the happiness continued to grow in him. Hoping D.A.R.C.É would functionv properly and not malfunction into a catastophic mess. It had taken Dr Alonzo more than five years to built D.A.R.C.É, he thought of it as 'life well spent'.

"I shall try Master" She muttered. Slowly, her arm rose above her. Alonzo bubbled over with excitement, the tension was playing with his nerves. As she rose her body, D.A.R.C.É gazed at the white labratory she was built in. In her head, it was home.

"Master, I did it, I can move" D.A.R.C.É said plainly, her eyes gazed at Alonzo. Her creator, master and... Like her father.

"Yes, you did. I'm so proud of you! Now I'm your creator Dr Alonzo and your name is D.A.R.C.É" Alonzo explained, she didn't even know her own name or Dr Alonzo's. Obediently, she nodded.

"Dr Alonzo" She repeated, he nodded. She still felt noting, just empty inside. It was just Alonzo who was over joyed and looked like he could squeal with happiness.

"Now, you shall follow me and we will get out of those robes. You just need to look more presentable" Alonzo said as he began to leave, D.A.R.C.É followed closely behind and out of the double doors that lead to the weapon room.

As they entered, D.A.R.C.É gazed around again, aborbing the environment which she had never seen. For her, she has never left the lab. For the past five years did she lay in an endless sleep.

Many weapons surrounded, from guns to bombs. All very futuristic, for the good of the other Cyberhumans. Lasers and x ray vision, all of which made the Human race the most dominant.

"Now, we have some clothes prepared here for you and..." Alonzo paused, she looked at him, waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"You need no weapon" He said firmly and walkd briskly away. D.A.R.C.É looked down at the clothes and changed slowly. Figuring out how to fasten buttons and use the zip on the black jacket she was given. Along with black jeans, huge leather boots and a black tank t shirt.

When she finished she gazed in the mirror, her relection gave the same poker face expression back. This isn't the creation she recognized. The black made her look very suspicious on the type of person she would be. She looked very dangerous and dare 'devilish'.

Just then, the doors swung open. Dr Alonzo waited for her, the smile on his face was still there. D.A.R.C.É nodded to him and approched him. A question was lingering in her head for quite sometime now.

"Master?" She asked, Alonzo looked at her, he seemed interested by what she wanted to ask and surprised by her social.

"Why did you make me? What is my purpose?" She asked again in a voice that Alonzo had to reply to and could not ignore.


End file.
